Lavender Rose
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Cheng Shangli is a young girl, nicknamed Liniao, who has come to the Kingdom of Wei after being orphaned. However her tale takes a horrific twist when she gets involved with a man named Yu Jin and his wife, Zhaoyu. A tale that would threaten her to die...


**Lavender Rose**

**Chapter One... Kingdom of No Vi****rginity...**

Her young mind swayed in a dispatched circle. Her light brown eyes were dead as she watched. The man beside her forced her out of the carriage. She was scared, briefly bowing as two men walked past, muttering. She saw the undying perfection of the palace. The man by her side wore a blue sash, wrapped tightly around his waste, baggy navy trousers with a red band tightened over the ankles so his boots could flip over. The boots reached his legs. His waist was coated with an armoured shirt, with a collar reaching his cheeks. His belt was yellow and his gloves were black.

She walked harshly as his chopped raven hair hung loosely behind his neck, brushing against it. His left eye was taken completely by an eye patch made of silver. It was tightened around the back of his neck. She could see his alone right eye, shining an unfamiliar yellow. She was taken as she moved up the gravel stoned path.

A teenaged boy, three years her senior, had his brown hair cropped to no lower than his chin. His eyes looked firmly at the palace gates. He rode a beautiful white mare named Water Storm. His white cape hung around his blue armour. His eyes smiled with discontempt. Gracefully, his hands made a light movement and his horse flowed highly towards the palace. His boots climbed to knee height, his trousers slithered around his legs and stayed around his belt. Around his neck was a circular shoulder guard, combined to a neck guard which was attached to his chest plates. He rose his right hand elegantly and smiled.

She saw many beautiful people. Men who were noble were beautiful. Men who were poor or unranked were beautiful. Generals and women were beautiful. The rider of the legendary Water Storm had made his way up the gravelstone path and across the drawbridge. The hooves combined as he rode through the gates. The stables were in the right of the court yard. She smiled.

She watched her white clothes flow down her side. Silk and comfortable. They were handed to her by the general with the retreated eye. She uncomfortably gazed upon the palace walls. White chalk was grinded with a mix of silver, sparking the palace walls firmly. Before she had a chance to realise she began to walk upon a concrete road. The handsome man beside her released his grip on her wrist, allowing her to roam free.

"The courtyard is inside the palace gates. There, would like to meet you, is the beautiful Lady Zhen and her associates."

The man smiled, as he walked past her. He made his way to a stall, placing a coin down and grabbing a pot. Men and women spoke amongst the tiny ten-man crowds. She walked, shyly towards the outergates, into a minute walk corridor and back through into a beautiful courtyard. Flowers and grass groomed over the soil.

A beautiful woman span as she stroked a rose and smiled. The handsome rider of the Water Storm, now dismounted, kissed the woman on her lips. Exchanging a few words, he held the woman in his grip. The women had one arm banded with a bracelet on the upper and fore arm. Her fingers were covered with jewels. On her right arm hung a long black sleeve. Her left leg was covered with a beautiful cloak attached to her torso. Her chest showed entirely, only the bottom half of her breast was free. The button was slyly hidden. Her right leg was naked, around her right side of her hip you could see a purple line, stroked to her knickers. Her feet were covered by high heel shoes. Her whole uniform was purple and blue.

The woman felt the man's embrace within her. They parted their hug. The man walked towards one of the many doors, and began to disappear beyond the doors. She span around. The quietness of the courtyard played its role as the handsome man she greeted earlier carried the pot beneath his right arm and chest.

She sighed as she moved around. This place was much to beautiful for her. She smiled as she took a few steps. She hesitated as she touched a flower. A buttercup moved towards her, or so she thought. Her hand moved to pick a flower. A hand touched hers and held it tightly. The general's eyes were first noticed. Black eyes with long feminine eye lashes.

"You are also a flower amongst this field," he whispered quietly. "What would you feel like if I picked you from your body?"

She sighed as his hand stayed on his. She moved back and looked up at him. Above his right eye was a stylish purple line. He had a purple shoulder guard on but his chest moved in freely. He had long flexible legs and he stood on high heels. He was taller than she was, almost exact of height but a slightly noticable difference. His hand delicately moved hers from the flowers.

"Aah," he poised to himself. "You are the daughter of the late lord Cheng Shang follow me if you will."

He ladily glided towards the woman who she watched kiss the handsome Water Storm rider. As he walked behind her, his chest touching her back, she looked up at him, not moving her body. Her finger curled back and forth over his silky purple robe between her and his chest. He leaned down and smiled at her, flickering a kiss on her cheek and smiling.

"You must be Lady Cheng," the woman said, as she smiled. "I am Lady Zhen Ji, the wife of our handsome prince, Zihuan. Right, Junyi?"

The feminine man, Zhang Junyi nodded. His given name was He. Junyi smiled looking at her and replying with a second kiss on her hand. Zhen Ji moved quietly, holding tight onto one of Junyi's hand and spinning herself towards him. She gave him a long kiss, throwing her arms around his chest and snogging him.

"Feel free to snog any man here," Zhen Ji said to her. "Married or not, men will be willing to take them to their beds. Women can choose their men and vice versa. Wives and husbands can have concubines, men as much as willing but women are just associated with one. Just, hands off my husband. He has an oathal marriage with me, where I can have a concubine and he cannot. It is fair and his decision."

"Although, concubines can be any one here," Junyi added. "And she chose me."

Junyi hugged her as Zhen Ji signalled her to walk on. Lady Cheng walked on, Liniao, in actuality. She walked on, moving towards a handsome man whose face she desired. He smiled at her as he looked down. She looked up, for seconds he was confused. She looked at him as the man removed his leg from the wall and cupped her chin with his hands.

"You are?" the man asked, as Nuwan wrapped her leg arouns his.

"I am Liniao," she laughed. "It is down to me to take you to your own chambers. After you if you wish."

The man took her hand. His raven eyes stared into her as he let his blue and black uniform take her. The man walked slowly towards a door, opening it and walking slightly down two corridors. He opened the door with a golden key. He closed the doors behind him as he moved to undo her chest.

His lips contacted with hers. Her charisma was very high. Although she was a virgin she had her way with men and was never shy. He grabbed her head throwing it on the bed and throwing his shirt off. A woman was on the bed beside Liniao, naked. The man took the woman and snogged her as Liniao sat on the bed watching. He undid the zip on his trousers, releasing the woman. Liniao moved to grab him, holding him as she fell on the bed on her stomach.

He undid the buttons on her shirt leaving her topless. Her breasts formed over as he stared at her. Not a more reformed back had he ever seen in his life as he stroked it. He held her arms, throwing the shirt from his body and digging in. She tensed her arse as his cock pushed into her. She gasped for the air she was trying to grab hold of. As deep as possible went his dick. She groaned in pain.

"Aah," she cried, clutching the sheets for dear life.

The entrance closed as his balls reached the arse. Oh, the pain his cock went through as he grinded further, gritting his teeth to relief his pain. Ah, the injury was all hers. She repeatedly breathed in and out, gasping for air and help. Oh, she closely felt to puke as she leaned forwards. Her eyes squealed for help.

He withdrew as the other girl leaned other at him and sucked at the remainder of the dick out of the arse. She screamed, tightening onto the poles on the bed as he moved in, harder. She was pushed by the force. The man pulled himself out, pushing inner again, as she screamed. He withdrew. His eyes looked at the wall and he moved back.

"Argh," he groaned, his back hitting the poles.

He smiled sweetly as Liniao began to stroke his cock. She laid her head just above his genitals. She smiled as she moved in and sucked it, the tip released a tight drop of cum in her mouth. He smiled as she rubbed hard, catching all the drops. She crawled on top of him as she moved herself so her vagina was in line with his dick. Slowly it moved in.

"I must go," he said as the other woman's vagina slid down his chest.

He gave it a few licks and then sucked it. She smiled as she rubbed her breasts over his hair and he continued to squiggle his tongue. He reluctantly swifted off them both, dressing himself. Liniao smiled as she moved laying on the cover, naked. The other woman laid beside her and they both wrapped under the covers.

"Where are you going, Wenze?" the lady asked.

"I have been asked to have a meeting with the Lord Prince," Wenze replied. "My wife, Zhaoyu, hush. You two may stay or go if you like. Farewell."

A now-dressed Yu Wenze, given named Jin, left the room. Liniao moved over towards Zhaoyu. She had only just first noticed the woman. She turned towards her and smiled. She looked at her, before realising that the sixteen year old girl inside her had just lost her innocence. The woman in front was her elder by a year. Wenze was now twenty-six. She smiled at the beautiful woman as she moved closer to her.

"So, Zhaoyu," Liniao began. "As his wife, how do you find this handsome man?"

"Wenze, he is an intelligent, hetrosexual, just but strict man," she replied. "He is loyal to Lord Mengde, fighting all of his wars and is good friends with Mengde's son, Zihuan. He once had an affair with Lady Bian. Don't tell anyone."

"Ha," Liniao laughed as she moved towards her. "We could be good friends."

"I know," Zhaoyu said, watching her with lusty fire burning in her eyes. "Maybe even closer."

* * *

It has ended. This is the entrance of Cheng Liniao, the daughter of a late reknowned general under Cao Cao Mengde. Know orphaned, she was asked to stay in Wei. This is the begin of her tale...

End of Chapter One.

In Chapter Two...

_Her lust swung tails with the other figure. She moved closely against the chest of this body. She smiled as she quelled to make her way in. She knew what the mistake was. What had most women executed. What could only be done with her body... and another..._


End file.
